


All I Want For Chrismtas (Is You)

by wyntera



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fanart, M/M, future fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntera/pseuds/wyntera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For those wondering about all the easter egg references hidden throughout:</p>
<p>Magnets<br/>-Pride Flag<br/>-Falconers (Logo altered from some other falcon hockey team, thanks Google!)<br/>-Georgia Peach<br/>-Aces (Again, it's kind of a random logo...)<br/>-Cherry Pie<br/>-Samwell Hockey logo<br/>-Lemon Meringue Pie<br/>-Canada<br/>-Ice Skate</p>
<p>On the Light String<br/>-Random holiday card<br/>-Alicia and Bob<br/>-Shitty and Lardo<br/>-Jack lifting the Stanley Cup<br/>-Random and Holster<br/>-Chowder, Nursey and Dex<br/>-Mama Bittles Gingerbread Crumble</p>
<p>On the counter<br/>-Pecan Pie (I feel Bitty has strong opinions about pecan)<br/>-Apple Maple Sugar Pie</p>
<p>Around Bitty's Neck<br/>-Jack's NHL Championship Ring</p>
<p>On Jack's Finger<br/>-Their wedding band</p>
<p>Want to see more? Come on over to tumblr and say hi! Wyntera is taking commissions, posting art, and is always happy to chat.</p></blockquote>





	All I Want For Chrismtas (Is You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betsytheoven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betsytheoven/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> For those wondering about all the easter egg references hidden throughout:
> 
> Magnets  
> -Pride Flag  
> -Falconers (Logo altered from some other falcon hockey team, thanks Google!)  
> -Georgia Peach  
> -Aces (Again, it's kind of a random logo...)  
> -Cherry Pie  
> -Samwell Hockey logo  
> -Lemon Meringue Pie  
> -Canada  
> -Ice Skate
> 
> On the Light String  
> -Random holiday card  
> -Alicia and Bob  
> -Shitty and Lardo  
> -Jack lifting the Stanley Cup  
> -Random and Holster  
> -Chowder, Nursey and Dex  
> -Mama Bittles Gingerbread Crumble
> 
> On the counter  
> -Pecan Pie (I feel Bitty has strong opinions about pecan)  
> -Apple Maple Sugar Pie
> 
> Around Bitty's Neck  
> -Jack's NHL Championship Ring
> 
> On Jack's Finger  
> -Their wedding band
> 
> Want to see more? Come on over to tumblr and say hi! Wyntera is taking commissions, posting art, and is always happy to chat.


End file.
